E L S A
by cgtrial
Summary: (Modern AU) After waking up with no memory of who she is or how she came to be here, Elsa sets off on a journey to discover who she really is. Rated T for violence. Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its characters, Disney does.
1. Waking Up

**Author's Note: **First attempt at an AU fiction. Please review and let me know what you think of it!

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. She moved her hands to her head in a vain attempt to quell the pounding headache in her brain. Her eyes closed again to block out searing light from the single florescent lamp in the ceiling. She laid on a simple cot in a simple room. The room itself was a concrete box. Bleak, blank walls surrounded her. Only the far wall had the only variation with a heavy steel door and a large, inset mirror to decorate it.

She pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Every muscle in her body ached. As she glanced over toward the mirror, she saw herself. She was taken aback at just how pail she was. It was almost as if she had never been outside a day in her life. Her slender frame was covered with a light gray jumpsuit with the letters "A113" printed on the right sleeve and left chest.

_A113? _

Was that her name? She stood and walked over to the mirror and was taken aback by the bright blue color of her own eyes which contrasted with her bleak gray environment. Her hair was a thick platinum blonde mass tamed by the large braid which sagged over her left shoulder. She stood in front of the mirror for several minutes, studying herself. She noticed subtle bruising on the inside of her right elbow.

_How did that get there?_

As she leaned closer, her breath touched the mirror. Instead of the fog she expected, a thin layer of ice formed over the surface instead. She pushed herself away from the mirror, terrified. What was wrong with her? She didn't know much. She didn't know who she was or where she was, but she knew _that_ wasn't normal. Maybe that's why she was here.

She walked over to the door and tried the handle. It was locked, of course. She let out an annoyed sigh while she kept her hand on the door handle. Frost crept quickly from her fingers until the handle was frozen solid. She removed her hand from the door and stared at it with disbelief. An idea shaped in her head. Her hand back on the door, she focused hard the locking mechanism.

Nothing happened.

She stepped back, looking incredulously at her hands. How did she do it before? It just sort of… _happened_. In a rush of anger, she punched the door. The pain she felt run up her arm was dwarfed by the shock at the sight of ice spreading from the impact point.

_Anger._

Anger seemed to be the key. She had to get angry at the door. Placing her hand back on the lock, she did her best to get angry at the inanimate object. She closed her eyes and imagined that the door was the source of all her problems and the lock was keeping the answers she needed from her. Her teeth ground together as her face became distorted by anger. The temperature of the room dropped rapidly, but the cold didn't bother her.

As she opened her eyes, she was stunned to see that the entire room was covered with frost and ice, not just the door. Using her shoulder, she slammed herself against the frozen door. The steel creaked and cracked. Another impact caused the lock to break and the door swung open to reveal a dimly lit hallway.

A door immediately to her left was slightly ajar. She pushed it open and stealthily walked inside. The dark room was filled with computers, monitors, and recording equipment. A large window looked into her former abode. Her eyes widened.

_A double-sided mirror. Someone was watching me._

Whoever was watching her had apparently given up due to the fact that all of the electronics were shut down. She left the room, careful to leave the door slightly ajar, just as she had found it. Once back in the hall, she began to explore her surroundings. The hallway itself was only about twenty feet long and completely empty. It only contained three doors. One end of the hallway lead to her old room, the door on the side of the hallway lead to the computer room, and she was about to find out where the door at the far end of the hall led.

She walked up to it and tried the handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. The door opened into a much larger hallway running perpendicular to the one she just came from. She looked both ways. There was no one visible but she was sure that would probably change soon.

The hall was just as dim and bleak as the rest of the complex. It was unlit save for a strip of florescent lights running the length of the hall and small lamps above each offshoot. The letters "E.L.S.A. Room 53" were painted on the blank concrete wall next to the door she stood in. Maybe that was her name. It certainly made more sense than "A113."

Elsa, as she finally decided to call herself, slowly walked down the hall. Most doors needed card swipes, so she couldn't get in them. One door didn't. The text next to the door read "E.L.S.A. Administrative Offices." The door opened with a creak as she stepped inside and closed it behind her. The office space was more lit than anything else she'd seen so far, but was just as abandoned. She walked through the cubicles, looking for any sign of life.

The mechanical sound of a printer caught her full attention. She ducked into one of the cubicles as the sound of footprints approached. From her hiding place she could her someone walk up to the printer and take the freshly printed copies from the tray while humming gently. Against her better judgment, she decided to leave her hiding spot and confront the newcomer.

Once Elsa was free of the cubicle, she could see the individual. The newcomer was a girl in a business suit. She was checking her new prints for any mistakes. Her hair was dark strawberry blonde in color except for one streak that was nearly pure white. The hair was secured in two braids that flowed over her shoulders. She stood with her back to Elsa as the latter approached. She announced her presence by clearing her throat. The girl spun around. Her green eyes locked with Elsa's blue ones. She couldn't have been any older than Elsa and was most likely younger. The younger girl's expression turned to one of pure terror. Elsa hadn't counted on that reaction. The redhead backed up slowly without saying a word until she bumped into the printer. Elsa continued to advance, intent on getting some answers. The young girl suddenly produced a small handgun from under her suit coat and pointed it directly at Elsa's head.

_Glock 17  
Caliber: 9mm Luger  
Magazine Capacity: 17  
Muzzle Velocity: 1500 ft/sec_

Elsa shook her head. How did she know all that? She barely knew anything about herself but knew everything about the gun at first glance. In her momentary confusion, the terrified girl grabbed a radio attached to her belt.

"Attention, all units!" she screamed. "_She_'s alive! Administrative offices, C-Level! Send _everyone_!"

_Oh, crap._


	2. On the Run

**Author's Note:** Please review! I want to know what you think of how this story is going.

* * *

"Send _everyone_!"

Elsa knew she might only have minutes to escape now. While the redhead was distracted with her radio, Elsa lunged forward. The speed and ferocity of her attack stunned Elsa even more than it stunned the other girl. Elsa's body seemed to be on autopilot, moving with some muscle memory that Elsa herself did not possess. The next thing Elsa knew was the girl was lying on the ground, clutching her wrist, while Elsa now had the handgun and the radio was sliding to a stop at the far side of the room. The redhead pushed herself away from Elsa, her eyes still wide with terror and pain.

"No, please! Please don't kill me! I just work in the office! I swear to God I had nothing to do with it!" she whimpered frantically while attempting to distance herself from the blond. Elsa suddenly felt the urge to just pull the trigger and put the little creature out of her misery.

_Wait, what?_

Now where did _that_ thought come from? Elsa didn't have time to figure that out before a third party entered the mix. The sound of heavy boots running down the hall caught her full attention. Elsa deftly reached down and grabbed the redhead off the ground and spun toward the door in one swift motion. Seconds later, two men clad in head-to-toe desert camouflage burst through the door. Both men carried heavy assault rifles that were now pointed directly at Elsa's head. Elsa held her struggling hostage in front of her with her left arm and pointed the handgun at the soldiers with her right.

The next few seconds ticked by silently as both sides waited for the other to make the first move. Elsa heard the faint sound of more soldiers running down the hall toward the office. Even with her human shield, she would be vastly outnumbered. She glanced to her right. Her eyes locked on the breaker box mounted to the wall. She _could_ kill the lights, but that wouldn't get her past the heavily armed guards.

Hesitantly, Elsa let the handgun drop to the floor while she loosened her grip on her hostage. The girl ran into the arms of one of the soldiers while the second soldier began to bark instructions at Elsa.

"On your knees! Hands over your head!" He shouted as he slowly approached. Elsa complied. The second soldier escorted redhead out of the room leaving Elsa alone with his partner. There were other soldiers just outside the door now. Elsa looked to her left and eyed a ventilation vent near the floor. It wasn't big, but Elsa wasn't big either. The soldier moved forward to kick the pistol out of Elsa's reach and inadvertently moved himself into her reach. In the blink of an eye, Elsa grabbed his rifle, twisted it out of hands, and used it as a bat to hit him across the face, knocking him out cold. Elsa dropped the gun and pried the vent off the air duct.

Once inside, she replaced the vent as best she could. It might only buy her a minute or so, but a minute might be all she needed. She slowly crawled through the air duct system, careful not to make a sound. Less than a minute after entering the maze of ducts, an alarm echoed through the steel walls around her.

"Attention, all units. A113 is alive and has escaped containment. Keep an eye out for any sign of her and report any and all suspicious activity immediately to your unit supervisor."

_So, "A113" is my name. "Elsa" is better anyway._

Elsa continued her crawl. Every inch was agonizingly slow. Eventually there would have to be an outflow vent. She just had to find it. Her sluggish search continued. After what felt like hours, she came across another vent into another room. She could her voices coming from inside.

"…everywhere and there's no sign of her, sir," Elsa heard a man say. She put her face up to the vent and peered into the room. It was a lavish office with two men inside. One man in an expense suit sat behind the large mahogany desk. The second man was older with gray hair and mustache. He stood in front of the desk and wore a military general's uniform.

"Well, she couldn't have just disappeared. You yourself said that she was probably in the air duct system. Why can't you find her?" The man at the desk responded. He was a younger man with dark red hair and sideburns.

"The duct system consists of nearly fifty miles of pipes. It will take days to search it all," the general replied flatly.

"Put every available man on the search. If she gets out, everything we've done here so far… _everything_ E.L.S.A. has done for this country… is forfeit." The younger man sighed and put his face in his hands.

"I understand, sir. I've already lost three good men to this monster. I will not lose another." The military man saluted and left the room. Before the door shut behind him, another figure entered the room. Elsa had to stifle a gasp when she recognized the girl as her unwilling human shield. The man stood at the sight her and ran over to her with open arms.

"Oh, Anna, I heard what happened. Are you ok?" he asked in a calming voice.

"I am now. I was just making those copies Kai asked for on C-Level. I just turned around and there she was! She took the gun you gave me and I swear she looked like she was going to kill me." Anna began to break into tears. "Oh, Hans…" she sobbed. "It was terrifying."

"Sssh, sssh," Hans did his best to calm her. "Don't worry. We'll get her." Elsa had heard enough and began to inch forward yet again. Several more hours of searching and several close calls later, Elsa finally found the exit. She kicked the grate off of vent opening and stumbled into the light. Once her eyes adjusted to the bright noonday sun, Elsa looked around her. Nothing but desert for as far as the eye could see in all directions. The ventilation system was nothing more than an island of technology in a sea of sand.

_The whole compound is underground._

Elsa now had more questions than she could count and no answers. Only one path was open to her now.

She started walking.


	3. Hitchhiker

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a little slower than the other two so far, but please review anyway!

* * *

Elsa walked for hours. Her mouth was dry and her lips were cracked, but somehow found the energy to push forward. Attempts to conjure ice to quench her thirst were unsuccessful. Miles ticked away but she could still see nothing except for flat desert in all directions. Elsa continued to march on until she saw telephone lines dot the horizon. Another hour saw her walking up to a desert highway. She glanced both ways down the road. There was not a vehicle in sight. At least the road would probably lead her somewhere that wasn't endless desert.

Hours later, Elsa wasn't even sure that was true anymore. She hadn't seen another living thing or even a single sign of civilization. Elsa felt tired and thirsty, but continued to walk. Her legs were sore and her feet ached, but she continued to walk.

The multitude of questions in her brain would not let her be at peace. Why was she here? Who was she? Why could she summon ice? That last one echoed in her mind far louder than any of the others. Her inner thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a mechanical rumbling coming up behind her. She turned and saw a semi-truck traveling down the road towards her. After a relieved sigh, she threw up her arms and began to wave in an attempt to get the driver's attention. The sound of air brakes engaging felt like heavy weight lifting off her shoulders.

The large truck slowed to a stop next to Elsa. The driver leaned over to the passenger side and popped the door open. Elsa climbed up into the cab and studied the driver who sat next to her. He was a younger man, probably in his mid-twenties, with dark blond hair. The trucker's hat and jacket he wore looked incredibly worn and hadn't been washed in years if the smell was anything to go by. Despite his young age, the man was large. He must have worked very physical jobs from a young age to have the muscles he had now.

Elsa noticed he was studying her too. She wondered what terrible shape she must be in right now. She was tired, thirsty, covered from head-to-toe in desert dust, and her hair couldn't have been clean or neat. Despite all that, this man still decided to pick her up off the road.

"So, where 'ya headed?" he asked. His voice was smoother than she had expected.

"Where are you going?" she replied hesitantly. The man raised an eyebrow at that response.

"I'm gonna take you to the town 'bout fifty miles down the road. That's as far as I'm going with you," he responded, eyeing Elsa suspiciously. "How did a girl like you get out here, anyway? You're miles away from _anything_."

"How I got here is my business," she replied quickly. "Your business is to drive."

"Sorry, _ice queen_!" he put his hands up in surrender before starting the truck back up. The next ten minutes were spent in awkward silence, neither wanted to talk.

"For what it's worth, my name's Kristoff," he said, attempting to break the ice. Elsa kept her eyes locked forward. Over the next several minutes, Elsa noticed Kristoff nervously glance of at her and her jumpsuit. "So, uh… you wouldn't happen to be running from anyone, would you?"

"I'm not a criminal if that's what you're suggesting," Elsa replied coldly, keeping her eyes on the road. "Plus, if I was going to kill you, I would have done it a long time ago."

_Idiot. Why did you say that?_

Now he'd definitely think she was a convict. He surprisingly didn't look nervous.

"If you kill me, there's no one to drive the truck," he replied smugly.

"Please, it's a 1969 Peterbilt 358; 13 speed RTO9513 transmission. Anyone and their mother could drive this thing." How did she know that? Kristoff looked at her, impressed.

"Bit of a grease monkey, are ya?" he asked.

"I guess," Elsa lied. As she spoke she noticed a sign on the side of the road.

Arendelle: 10 Miles

At last, civilization. The realization suddenly hit her that she would have no money once she got there. She leaned over to Kristoff.

"You wouldn't happen to have any money you give me when we get there. I have nothing." She spoke in as nonthreatening a tone as possible to avoid sounding like she was trying to rob him.

"How 'bout this. I need to stop and get some gas in Arendelle anyway. I'll buy you a meal. In exchange, you tell me how you ended up in the middle of the desert with no food or water over lunch. Deal?" he answered, a sly smile forming over his face. Elsa let out a sigh and frowned. She would need the food, but telling him the truth would probably land her in an insane asylum. Silently, she extended her hand. Kristoff took it and they shook.

"Deal," she replied quietly.

Arendelle was a small town, consisting of only about five small blocks. There was a gas station, convenience store, motel, and a trucker's bar. Kristoff pulled into the gas station and began to fill the tank. Elsa stayed in the cab, scanning her surroundings. Once the truck was full, Kristoff parked it and the pair walked into the bar to get something to eat. Elsa endured several cat calls and two horrendous pick-up lines before she ordered a simple ham sandwich. The two began to eat.

"So, I upheld my end of bargain, time for you to do the same," he said as he leaned on the booth they were seated at.

"Well, it's a really long story, I…" Elsa had an entire story about how she was an airplane pilot that crashed in the desert rehearsed in her head, but all of that went out the window when she saw who had just walked into the bar. She'd recognize the face anywhere now, but the white streak in the red hair confirmed her suspicions.

_Anna._

Elsa suddenly became very fidgety. Kristoff eyed her suspiciously as he followed her line-of-sight to the girl now standing in the doorway. With Kristoff distracted by Anna, Elsa darted out of the booth and made a bee-line for the women's restroom. Of all the places for Anna to show up, why did she have to be _here_? Elsa was in an arm's length of freedom, but her past seemed to have other plans.

Elsa leaned against the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her clothes were dirty and her hair was several shades darker due to dirt and her skin was more tanned after her hours spent wandering the desert. She sighed and turned on the faucet. After wetting her hands, she splashed water in her face in an attempt to calm herself. Elsa was just about to climb out of the small window in the restroom and make a run for it. Just before she did that, the restroom door opened and a familiar pair of green eyes locked with Elsa's blue ones.

_Crap._


	4. Answers

**Author's Note:** Please review! I want to know what you guys think of this so far.

* * *

Elsa grabbed Anna by the arm and placed her hand over Anna's mouth to stifle her inevitable scream. She pulled the struggling girl deeper into the restroom and shoved them both into one of the stalls before locking the door behind them. Anna struggled in vain to escape Elsa's grasp. Elsa leaned in close and whispered in her ear as menacingly as she could.

"I just have some questions. All I want you to do is answer them to the best of your ability. If you scream or try to call anyone, I will not hesitate to snap your neck. Got it?" Anna's head nodded up and down quickly. Elsa slowly withdrew her hand from Anna's mouth. The redhead made no sound, but still stared at Elsa with terror in her eyes.

"First of all, why are you here?" Elsa whispered in Anna's ear.

"I… uh… um…" Anna stammered. Elsa tightened her grip on Anna's arm as incentive to get her thoughts together. "I was supposed to give this to the manager," Anna said as she produced a flyer from her suit coat pocket. Elsa ripped the paper from her hands and began to read. The first thing she noticed was the image. It was a picture of her in military uniform standing in front of an American flag. Was she a soldier? The text on the page raised even more questions.

_WANTED_

Name: CLASSIFIED  
Aliases: UNKNOWN  
Date(s) of Birth Used: UNKNOWN  
Place of Birth: UNKNOWN  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 130 Pounds  
Occupation: UNKNOWN  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue  
Sex: Female  
Race: Caucasian

_CAUTION_

_Suspect is wanted on charges of terrorism, escape from lock-up, three counts of murder, five counts of attempted murder, one count of kidnapping, and numerous other crimes._

_SHOULD BE CONSIDERED ARMED AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS_

Elsa read over the text multiple times, making sure she read every word right. Terrorism? Murder? She figured escape and kidnapping had been added to her rap sheet earlier that morning. She shoved the paper in Anna's face.

"Did you show this to anyone?" Elsa asked, barely keeping her voice a whisper.

"No! No, I didn't have the time. The manager was in the back, so I decided I use the restroom while I waited." Anna whispered back. Elsa felt a sense of relief and stuffed the flyer into one of her pockets.

"Now, where were we this morning? What does E.L.S.A. stand for?" Elsa hissed, still trying to be as intimidating as possible, though she figured it wasn't necessary with Anna.

"You were in the E.L.S.A. compound," Anna blurted out. "I forget what it stands for, I'm just an aid. The "L" stands for laboratory, I think. Everyone just calls it E.L.S.A."

"Since when do _aids_ carry sidearms?" Elsa asked incredulously, glancing at Anna's belt. She felt like an idiot for not checking sooner. She could the just make out the hilt of the handgun under Anna's coat. "You won't need that," Elsa said as she reached into Anna's coat and retrieved the handgun.

"Aids don't normally carry them," Anna answered. "But Hans gave me that for self-defense."

"Ah, yes. Your little boy-toy?" Anna stared with disbelief. Elsa sneered. "Don't underestimate what I _do_ know. Now, what do you know about me?"

"I don't know anything about you," Anna admitted. "I heard whispers of A113 all over the place. No one said what that was but only hinted that it was really powerful. This morning I overheard a soldier say the 'A113 is dead'. Ten minutes later, I run into a girl I've never seen before with A113 printed on her clothes. I made an assumption."

"Why was I supposed to be dead?" Elsa roared at Anna.

"Where you not listening? _I. Don't. Know_," Anna shot back.

"Does Hans know?" Elsa returned immediately.

"I… I guess he would," Anna stammered. "He's pretty high up in E.L.S.A. His dad started it or something like that. He got me my job there."

"Can you ask him about me?" Elsa was now finding it hard to control her excitement. It was the first real glimmer of hope that she might get real answers to her questions since she woke up in that holding cell.

"What?" Anna asked, not understanding her intention.

"Ask him about A113. Find out who or what I am. Please, Anna, do this for me." Elsa's sudden sincerity took Anna off guard.

"I might be able to…" She shook her head. "No, I can't. He hates it when I ask him about work. He has a bit of a temper sometimes."

"But this could be more important than that. This is my life, Anna," Elsa pleaded to Anna's empathy.

"No, if I ask him, he'll just get pissed and won't answer anything," Anna answered stubbornly.

"Just _try_, Anna. Please help me," Elsa asked desperately. She was so close to getting her answers, she didn't want to give up now, but Anna wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Both their tones were louder now. Elsa was about to lose her temper and just freeze the stall. Just before she reached that point, someone else walked into the restroom and into the stall next to them. Elsa made sure Anna's legs weren't visible under the divider and shot the younger girl a glare to tell her to keep her mouth shut. It was an agonizing several minutes before the toilet next door flushed and the visitor left the restroom. Elsa unlocked their stall and pulled Anna out with her.

"Did you come alone?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I drove here in my car," Anna replied. Elsa pushed open the restroom door and was greeted with the sound of twenty-five assault rifles clicking off safety.

_This is becoming a bad habit._


	5. Exposed

**Author's Note:** Ok, so this chapter suffered from an extreme case of writer's block. Luckily, I know where the story is going from here. Anyway, please review!

* * *

Elsa stood in the doorway, stunned. The bar had been emptied and Elsa could see the last few patrons being hurried out by members of the SWAT team that now surrounded the small establishment. She could low droning of a helicopter outside. Elsa turned around to use her redheaded companion as a human shield once again.

"Don't shoot!" Elsa was stunned to hear Anna's voice break the silence. The younger girl pushed past Elsa and placed herself between Elsa and the SWAT team, holding out both of her arms in protest. "Don't shoot!" she repeated. "She doesn't remember anything! She's not a threat to anyone! Please, don't shoot!" For her trouble, two SWAT officers moved forward and grabbed her arms and began to pull her away from Elsa. Anna struggled and tried to free her arms, but wasn't strong enough to overcome the two large men.

"Let go of me! Don't hurt her!" Anna pleaded while she continued to struggle. To force her compliance, one of the officers hit her in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle. "Agh… Police brutality!" Anna screamed. Elsa wasn't convinced these people were really police officers. Arendelle was so small she doubted that it would have a police force that big.

Anna was forcibly pulled out of the bar still begging SWAT not to shoot. Why was this girl trying to help her now? Elsa didn't have time to contemplate that before SWAT focused their complete attention back on Elsa.

"A113, get on the ground! Hands visible!" one of the officers shouted. Elsa stood her ground defiantly. "A113, on the ground, _NOW_!" Elsa refused to move.

"It's Elsa," she whispered. The SWAT officers were obviously taken aback. "My name is Elsa, not 'A113'," Elsa repeated louder.

"Ok, _Elsa_, get on the ground," the officer repeated, agitation growing in his voice. Elsa was about to comply when she noticed something was missing. Not one of the officers had handcuffs ready and every one officers had their finger on the trigger.

_They aren't planning on arresting me._

The realization hit Elsa like a ton of bricks. She quickly glanced around, looking for any escape. Panic rose inside her heart for the first time in her life. She felt the temperature around her drop. Elsa closed her eyes and let instinct take over. She threw both of her arms forward and could feel a strange surge of energy inside her. Almost immediately, shards of ice formed out thin and flew directly toward the line of officers in front of her.

Elsa made sure the spikes weren't lethal, but made sure that they could incapacitate her attackers. Ice connected with shoulders, kneecaps, and feet. The resulting sound and screams almost made Elsa feel like she was going to throw up, but there were more important things on her mind. Some of the SWAT officers were coherent enough to return fire, but their fire was wild and inaccurate. Elsa darted toward the large windows in the bar that overlooked the street. A wave of her hand caused a thin layer of ice to cover the window pane. The rapid change in temperature shattered the large window less than a second before Elsa threw herself through the shards of ice and glass. She received a few minor cuts.

Elsa hit the ground and rolled to a stop. She quickly glanced around her and took in her situation. Only about five SWAT officers remained outside the bar, clumped around and armored car just down the street. Anna was with them, being handcuffed. Numerous civilians were around and still attempting to flee the scene, but many had stopped to gawk at the scene before them. Elsa was about to lung toward the armored car when the roar of the helicopter overhead changed her plans. She quickly glanced to the sky.

_Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk  
Powerplant: 2 x General Electric T700-GE-701C turboshaft engines  
Maximum Speed: 183 mph  
Maximum Range: 1,380 miles_

_There's no outrunning that._

Elsa turned her full attention to the skies. She stood up and outstretched her arms toward the hovering craft. Elsa didn't feel like she had any control over her limbs or powers; she was running on pure instinct. She watched in horror when the large rotor snapped to a stop as the mechanism froze over and the resulting shift in momentum tore the helicopter apart in midair. Elsa covered her mouth with her hands as the wreckage plummeted to earth several blocks away.

_Why did I do that!?_

She had no answer. After several seconds, Elsa continued to stand in middle of the street, stunned. Anna's sudden scream for help snapped Elsa out of her trance. Elsa debated whether or not to rush to her aid.

_She's my once chance to get answers._

The young girl was still trying to fight off SWAT officers who continued to pull her into the armored car. Elsa sprang forward and ran to the car before the remaining officers had a chance to react. Her exact motions were lost on her, but several seconds later yielded five unconscious officers and a stunned Anna. Elsa froze the chain of her handcuffs and fractured the steel.

"Come on. You're coming with me." Elsa pulled Anna out of truck before leaning into the driver side to yank the keys out of the ignition.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked. "I heard them call for reinforcements."

"Anywhere but here!" Elsa replied quickly. The two girls ran away from the scene as quickly as possible. Elsa's head swiveled back and forth looking for any escape. She could already see the lights of more approaching units coming down the road and a pillar of black smoke rose from the helicopter crash site. Eyewitnesses stared at her with awe as she dragged Anna behind her.

Elsa noticed several semi-trucks parked outside the bar. Elsa's eyes locked on one in particular and the driver who was attempting to enter the cab. Elsa grabbed his shoulder.

"Kristoff, if you tell them we're here, I _will_ kill you."


	6. Interrogation

**Author's Note:** I love hearing your thoughts on these chapters! Please review!

* * *

Kristoff didn't move. He just stared at this girl who seemed to be wary and nervous just threaten to kill him. Elsa didn't have time for Kristoff's shock.

"Kristoff, open the back of your truck," Elsa barked. Kristoff didn't hesitate to comply. He led the two girls to the back of his truck and opened the back door. His cargo consisted of crates of food and cardboard boxes of unassembled furniture. Elsa pulled Anna into the trailer and turned to Kristoff.

"Drive." With that word Elsa pulled the trailer door shut. Elsa listened intently to the sound of Kristoff's footsteps outside the metal container. His footprints were suddenly joined by others. Elsa could hear shouts.

"You, check these trucks! You men, with me. Search the houses one-by-one!" Elsa let out an irritated sigh. Would _nothing_ ever go her way? She pressed her ear to the side of the container and heard Kristoff arguing with one of the new soldiers.

"Ah, come on man. I've got a schedule to keep. I have to leave now." Kristoff pleaded.

"I'm sorry, sir. You have your schedule and I have my orders," the soldier replied calmly. "Now open your trailer, sir." Elsa heard two pairs of footsteps coming to the back of the trailer.

_Great._

The second Kristoff opened the door, Elsa reached out and pulled the soldier inside before he had the chance to react. Elsa kept an arm around his neck and a hand over his mouth.

"Kristoff, get in here and close the door." Kristoff did as Elsa instructed. In the pitch-black darkness of the closed trailer, Elsa whispered in her hostage's ear. "OK, this is how this goes. I ask you some questions. You give me some answers. You tell no one you found me. You clear this truck to leave. If you do everything I tell you to do, you live. Do anything else, you die," Elsa whispered menacingly, "Do you understand?" The soldier's head nodded up and down as Elsa withdrew her hand from his mouth.

"OK, who are you working for?" Elsa snarled. The guard swallowed hard.

"Look, my name's Olaf. Please don't kill me!" Elsa sighed.

"I honestly don't care what your name is and I won't kill you if you _answer my question_," Elsa barked back, slightly tightening her chokehold.

"OK, OK!" Olaf pleaded before taking a deep sigh. "We work for E.L.S.A."

"What does E.L.S.A. stand for?" Elsa asked immediately.

"Uh… Enhanced… Laboratory… oh, what does the 'S' for? System! Applications," Olaf answered.

"See? I was right. The 'L' did stand for laboratory," Anna chimed in.

"Please, Anna, now is not the time," Elsa chastised before turning her attention back to the man in her arms. "What were your orders?" Olaf took his time responding, so Elsa squeezed his neck a little more for incentive.

"Ok, we are supposed to kill A113 and bring back the body and a DNA sample," Olaf blurted out quickly.

"Capture wasn't an option?" Anna asked.

"Anna, not the time," Elsa shot back before continuing the interrogation. "Why was my body _and_ a DNA sample needed?"

"I don't know, General Weselton wanted the DNA as proof of death or something like that." Olaf replied.

"Shouldn't my _body_ be enough proof of my death?" Elsa inquired.

"Well, yes, but the general explicitly ordered that a sample of your DNA be placed on his desk," the soldier answered. Elsa sat in silence for several seconds. Something about this whole situation just felt off.

"You wouldn't happen to know why he wants my DNA, would you," Elsa snarled.

"No! No, I don't know! He makes the orders and I follow them!" Olaf nearly shouted back.

"OK, now… what's going to happen now is I'm going to let you out of this trailer. You're gonna radio your buddies and tell them to let this truck leave. If I see anyone following us… Just remember this, I know your face, and I will find you. Understand?" Elsa spoke calmly. Olaf nodded in her arms. "OK, Kristoff, open the door."

The silent Kristoff opened the trailer as Elsa released her stranglehold. Olaf slipped out of the trailer, rubbing his neck. He pulled his radio from his belt.

"Hey, Golem this is Snowman. Do you copy?" The radio crackled in response.

"Snowman, go ahead," a deep voice spoke from the other end.

"Yeah, I just checked the trucks. No sign of her here. She must've bolted to the houses." Olaf spoke very convincingly despite the fact he was scared out of his mind.

"OK, come over and aid us with the sweep," the voice replied. Olaf did as he was told and left the trio without making any further eye contact.

"Kristoff, drive." Elsa commanded as she pulled the trailer door shut. Elsa listened as the engine started and the truck jerked forward and began to rumble down the road. Anna and Elsa sat in the dark trailer, each refusing to speak. After about fifteen minutes, Elsa felt truck start to slow. The brakes squeaked and the trailer bounced as Kristoff pulled over to the side of the road. Elsa shielded her eyes from the sudden bright of the sun as Kristoff lifted the back door.

"We're far enough away, you two can ride up front if you want," he said. Anna quickly jumped out and began to walk toward the front of the truck. Elsa stood in the trailer, staring intently at Kristoff. She was studying every aspect of his face. The same tired, worn expression was there, but there was something new on his features.

_Guilt._

"How did they know I was there?" she asked calmly. Kristoff didn't reply, but dropped his eyes to the dirt. "How did they know I was _there_, Kristoff?" she repeated, louder.

"OK, I told them! Is that what you want?" he shouted. "You were acting really suspicious. I called the police when I was filling the gas tank. I didn't know they would send a whole army after you," Kristoff admitted as Elsa jumped from the trailer to the dirt. "What_ did_ you do, anyway?"

"I have no idea," she replied as she walked toward the cab to join Anna.


	7. Homecoming

**Author's Note:** Just want to say thank you to everyone who's followed, favorited, and reviewed this so far! I love hearing your thoughts on this story!

* * *

Elsa did her best to get comfortable in the cramped cab. She and Anna had to share the passenger seat while Kristoff took the driver's seat. Elsa was pushed up against the window as Anna attempted to get more comfortable herself. As Kristoff began to drive again, Elsa did her best to catch some sleep. She was tired from the day's combat and her brain just needed a rest from all the mystery surrounding her very existence. She leaned her head against the glass and let the subtle vibrations lull her to sleep.

It wasn't a peaceful rest. Bumps in the road jolted her awake and Anna's incessant chatter made it difficult to fall back asleep. Anna and Kristoff talked nearly the entire trip. Each time Elsa came back to reality, the pair were on a new topic of conversation. One time they were talking about Kristoff's love for animals and his dog named Sven. Another time they were talking about Anna's strange obsession with trolls in folk lore. Elsa just did her best to block them out.

Her dreams were far less peaceful. They were more a series of snapshots than any cohesive story. Yet despite their vague nature, Elsa felt like she had lived these events before. She saw flashes of images of an obstacle course. Other images of laboratory equipment and bright lights flooded her brain. One image of a needle filled her with a feeling of unspeakable dread and fear. Elsa continued to see images that left her with strange and mysterious emotions.

One image stuck in her mind more than any other. It was a man standing over a desk, going over numbers. Elsa felt the inescapable feeling that there was something she left undone, something she still needed to do. In her dream, Elsa approach the photograph and peered hard at it, looking for any real detail. First the face came into focus. She had seen that face before. The balding head, white moustache, and military uniform left little doubt that this man was the general Elsa saw during her escape.

_General Weselton. What is he looking at?_

Elsa scrutinized her mental photograph. Slowly detail of the papers scattered about the desk came into sharp focus. They were offers. Some offers totaled at over one billion dollars. Elsa did her best to find what was being sold and who was buying. Names of countries like Iran and North Korea appeared on several papers while names of organizations like al-Qaeda appeared on others. Elsa needed to know what would cause all these countries and groups to offer the large sums of money they were. Her eyes suddenly fixated on one partial sentence. Most of it was covered by other documents, but Elsa could make out five words clearly.

…_Super-soldier Model A113 DNA…_

_That's_ why Weselton wanted her DNA. He was selling her to the highest bidder and, by the looks of who the clients were, it wasn't a legal auction. Elsa felt her heart sink. A wave of panic felt like it was about to overtake her when she suddenly snapped awake.

She was breathing hard and her body was covered in a cold sweat. Anna and Kristoff were still talking, though it was about chocolate this time. Neither seemed to be aware of Elsa's panic attack.

"We have to go back," she whispered. Anna and Kristoff suddenly stopped talking and stare at Elsa.

"Pardon me?" Anna asked with a tone of disbelief.

"I said, we have to go back," Elsa repeated a little louder.

"Did you not see how hard it was to get _away_ from E.L.S.A.?" Kristoff wondered. "And now you want to go back?"

"Kristoff, you have to admit that there is something bad going on. E.L.S.A. is up to something and the only way to find out what that is, is to break back in," Elsa responded calmly.

"She_ is_ right, Kristoff," Anna added.

_Finally, someone's on my side._

"Listen, Kristoff, you don't have to help me get inside. I just need you to get me close. Can you do that?" Elsa begged. Kristoff glanced back and forth at the two girls staring at him.

"Oh, alright," he mumbled as he began to turn the truck around.

"Thank you, Kristoff!" Anna squealed as she leaned over and gave him a hug. "Wait…" she turned and looked at Elsa. "…do you have a name? I just realized that I've been helping you this whole time and never asked what your name was."

"Uh… Elsa. I don't know what my real name is, so I decided to go with Elsa," the older girl responded.

"Ok, _Elsa_, can I help you break into E.L.S.A.? I know the layout and now I'm really concerned that I've been working for a real shady corporation. If we stop them, we'll be heroes!" Elsa had no longing to be a hero, but the extra help might not hurt.

"Sure, Anna, if that's what you want," Elsa replied quietly.

"Well, I probably wanted now 'cause I was seen with you… So I have nothing better to do. But, uh…" the redhead twiddled her thumbs, "would it be possible to have my gun back? You have your ice _thing_. I want some kind of protection." Elsa sighed and retrieved the handgun from her pocket and handed it back to Anna. The younger girl slid the weapon back into its holster.

The next few hours dragged on in near silence. Kristoff and Anna attempted to start another conversation, but nothing really took hold. Elsa sat in complete silence, lost in her own thoughts.

"Ok, this is as far as I'm going to take you," Kristoff spoke as he pulled the truck to a stop. "Be safe, you two." He called after them as they began to walk through the desert night.

"Anna," Elsa spoke after hours of walking. "What do you know about General Weselton?"

"Not much," she replied. "I mean, I see him around and I've talked to him the halls a few times, but I don't see him often. He's kind of a loner."

"Could he betray his country?" Elsa asked. Anna looked shocked.

"I don't think he would," Anna answered. "Why?"

"I just have this image in my head of him selling my DNA to the enemy," Elsa replied solemnly. Anna looked even more shocked than she already was. Elsa felt that Anna must think she's crazy.

"Was he alone or working with someone else?" Anna asked. Now it was Elsa's turn be a little shocked.

"Alone. Why do you ask?"

"If he's alone, it might be just him that's bad, not the whole company." Anna replied. "And that means that Hans isn't involved." Elsa could see the tunnel entrance to E.L.S.A. appear in the distance.

"We'll find out soon enough"

_Time to go home._


	8. Confrontation

**Author's Note:** Please review! I want to know what you guys think of this story so far!

Elsa and Anna approached cautiously. The entrance to E.L.S.A. looked like the entrance to a car tunnel leading into the ground. Several signs near the entry made it explicitly obvious that trespassing was not taken lightly here. As the duo came within thirty yards of the tunnel, Elsa heard her companion giggle. Elsa turned around quickly grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Elsa quietly snarled as she noticed Anna had her cell phone out, "Put that away!"

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Anna whispered back, "Kristoff texted me back, asking if we're OK. He's really a nice guy when you get to know him." Elsa simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Still, put that away. _Now_," Elsa commanded. "Plus, aren't you dating Hans?"

"Well, he might be into really illegal stuff. So I'm keeping my options open." Anna shrugged.

"OK, fine. Just shut up, ok?" Elsa pleaded. She turned back toward the tunnel entrance and did her best to clear her mind. Anna shut her phone down and put it back in her coat pocket. Before proceeding, Elsa turned back around to Anna.

"One last thing, Anna," Elsa whispered, "do exactly as I do." Anna nodded. Elsa quietly inched toward the entry in a crouching position as to not be seen. She compulsively glanced over her shoulder to make sure Anna was doing the same. As she reached the opening of the tunnel, Elsa peered around the corner. Dim fluorescent lights were the only source of illumination for the tunnel as it continued downward at a gentle grade for about fifty feet before a large gate blocked any entrance to the compound. There was a booth manned by two soldiers who were obviously there to scan the ID cards of E.L.S.A. employees during entry and exit. It would be impossible for Elsa to get to them without being spotted.

_Hold on a second._

"Anna," she whispered, "do you have an E.L.S.A. ID badge?"

"Yeah, why?" Anna whispered in return.

"Good," Elsa mumbled to herself as she grabbed a handful of sand threw it at Anna's suit coat. With her other hand, she grabbed a second handful and rubbed it in Anna's hair.

"Whoa, what in God's name are you doing?" Anna barely kept her voice to a whisper.

"I'm making it look like you been wandering through the desert for most of the day," Elsa replied calmly as she smeared the dirt over the coat. "Ok, now walk down that tunnel and distract them. It doesn't have to be for long, just long enough so that I can get close to them. Got it?" Anna nodded in reply and began to stumble down the tunnel, feigning heatstroke. Elsa was impressed how convincing Anna's charade was. Both guards rushed forward to aid the feinting girl to her feet. When they reached her, they helped her up and began to walk back toward the booth with one soldier on either side of Anna.

Elsa took advantage of the fact that both men now had their backs to the entrance. She ran forward silently until she caught up with the slowly moving trio. She leapt forward and grabbed the man to Anna's right. Momentum carried her legs forward. Elsa used the first man as a pivot point to swing her legs to the left and strike the second man in the face with her foot while simultaneously pulling the first man to the ground with her. In less than a second, both guards were out cold.

Anna and Elsa rushed to the guard booth and swiped Anna's ID card. Luckily, it worked. The pair began to make their way to Weselton's office. Elsa was impressed with Anna's memory as she skillfully led them through the maze of halls and corridors that made up the E.L.S.A. compound. After ten minutes of sneaking through the dimly lit compound, Anna and Elsa found themselves in a small corridor when they heard the sound of a single set of footsteps closing in on them.

_Crap. _

The second the figure came into view, Elsa grabbed him by the neck and had an immediate feeling of déjà vu. The struggling figure in her arms was the same soldier she threatened earlier that day. She was about to threaten him again when he suddenly spoke first.

"I know the drill, I know the drill! I never saw you!" he gasped out through his partially closed windpipe. Elsa was too shocked to react immediately, but slowly released him. Olaf looked her in the eye and then pointed down the hall to his left. "General Weselton's office is that way, since I guess that's where you're heading."

"Why are you helping me?" Elsa whispered.

"Because you deserve whatever answers you're looking for," he replied before walking away quickly. Elsa stood still for several seconds, taking in what had just happened. Anna began to move toward Weselton's office and Elsa followed. Once there, Anna placed her hand on the door handle. Elsa placed her hand on Anna's to stop her from turning the handle.

"No, I'm going in by myself," Elsa spoke quietly. "I need to find these answers on my own, ok?" Anna nodded understandingly and backed up several steps. Elsa took a deep breath before turning the door and walked into the office.

General Weselton was a man of expensive tastes if his office was any indication. Nearly everything was accented in some type of gold or silver, causing everything to glisten in the flickering light from the large fireplace in the corner of the room. Weselton himself sat behind a large oak desk, going over paperwork. He glanced up at the intruder before the color in his face nearly matched the color of his hair. Elsa continued to walk into the room before stopping in front of Weselton's desk.

"What am I?" Elsa asked bluntly. Weselton didn't answer. Elsa leaned in closer. "What. Am. I?" she repeated annunciating every word. Weselton looked like he was about to respond when an arm suddenly wrapped around Elsa's neck and began to squeeze. Weselton rose from his chair.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… Looks like those drugs did have some effect on you after all. You never made that mistake during the trial runs. Checking every corner of a room you're entering is textbook stuff, A113."

Elsa was barely listening to the old man. She clawed and scratched at her attacker while she felt her lungs scream for air. Her mind began to lose consciousness and she began to she flashes of the same dreams she had had before. The same image of Weselton came back into her mind, but it was slightly different now. Weselton wasn't alone after all. He was plotting with someone else who was just a blur now, but Elsa swore she saw a hint of red in his hair.

_Hans._

Elsa snapped back into consciousness just long enough to jab her elbow backward and it connected with her attacker's kidney. Elsa dropped to the floor, coughing and gasping for air, while the soldier who attacked her felt backward, clutching his side. Elsa regained her footing faster and delivered a swift kick to his temple to knock him out cold before turning her attention back to the general.

Even while standing, General Weselton was still shorter than Elsa. With his guard now out of commission, his fear of her was obvious. Elsa continued to advance.

"What_ am_ I?" she repeated, far louder than before. To emphasize her point, she slammed her fist down on the table. Weselton quickly returned to his seat, but still refused to answer. Elsa let out an annoyed sigh before she quickly reached across the desk and pulled Weselton to her side of the desk by his collar. She moved his face within inches of hers.

"Just _answer _me!" she snarled. Weselton mumbled a response that Elsa couldn't quite make out. She pulled his face even closer. "I just want to know what I am."

"Prototype Quick Reaction Assault Trooper Model A113," he answered quickly. Elsa let those words sink in.

"So, I'm… I'm just a prototype? I'm just a _machine_ to you? Do I even have a name?" she barked back.

"You're genetic code was specifically tailored so that you wouldn't have a personality. You weren't supposed to be human." He replied. Elsa felt an inexplicable rage begin to boil inside her.

"So that's why you didn't think twice to try and sell me to the enemy?" Elsa whispered menacingly.

"No, that wasn't what it looked like!" Weselton squealed.

"Then what _was _it?!" Elsa could feel the rage build to a critical point. She felt like she was losing control of her own actions again. Weselton began to stammer a reply, but that only angered Elsa more. She didn't notice the ice seeping from her hands until it was far too late.

Weselton suddenly stumbled back in pain. Elsa released her grip and suddenly realized what she had done. Ice had covered most of his chest within seconds and Elsa could tell the freeze was more than surface-deep. She had frozen his heart. Weselton staggered around for several seconds before he collapsed on the floor, dead. Elsa slowly backed out of the room, feeling the guilt of what she had just done overcome her. She did her best to remind herself that he was bad man, but it did little to help. There was now one person who could get her the answers she needed.

"Anna, let's go," Elsa barked as she left the office.

"Where are we going?" the redhead asked.

"I need to talk to Hans"

_Time to finish this._


	9. Personalities

**Author's Note****:** Due to my school schedule, I might be a couple days before I can update again. Anyway, please review and let me know what you of this story.

* * *

Elsa dragged Anna behind her. She needed to get to Hans' office as fast as possible so she couldn't have the younger girl slowing her down. Anna continued to pass directions to as they neared certain hallways, but it was Elsa that led Anna now. Elsa's brain was bombarded with too many questions and thoughts for her to think straight.

_Not supposed to be human? I was just a weapon, nothing more._

An intense feeling of meaningless clouded her mind. She didn't care if she was caught now, though she hadn't seen a single soul in the halls. It only took five minutes to navigate the corridors to the door of Hans' office. Once there, Elsa turned to Anna.

"Stay out here. I need to face him alone," she whispered.

"OK," was Anna's only response. Elsa could hear nervousness in her voice.

_I won't hurt him if he talks._

Elsa wanted to say those words out loud, but something about them just sounded too threatening.

_Then again, I'm not supposed to care, am I?_

Elsa fought down the negative thoughts from rising within her. They wouldn't help her now. She needed a clear mind to get the answers she was looking for.

_Conceal it. Don't feel it. Control it._

She placed her hand on the door handle and once again took a deep breath. The answers to all of her questions were behind this door, if they existed at all. Slowly, she turned the knob and opened the door. Hans' office was far less ornate than the general's, but it was by no means cheap either. This office also had a large fireplace in the corner that cast a warm glow over the room. The mantel of the fireplace was adorned with picture frames. Elsa quickly checked the corners of the room, determined not to be taken by surprise again. Her eyes then locked on the man sitting behind the desk.

Hans was a younger man with handsome features. His thick red hair and sideburns brought out the dark green in his eyes. There was one thing in his face Elsa didn't see: surprise. He simply matched Elsa's gaze and smiled slightly. Without saying a word, he turned the computer monitor on his desk toward Elsa, showing Elsa a recording of her and Anna in the hallway just minutes before.

"I've been waiting for you ever since you took out our sentries outside," he said calmly.

_Idiot, of course there'd be cameras._

"What I don't understand is why my girlfriend is with you," Hans continued. Elsa was taken aback. _She_ expected to be the one asking questions, but she hadn't even been able to open her mouth yet.

"She's helping me. She's the only one who doesn't seem to view me as a menace," Elsa replied flatly.

"She's always been one to help people. But I don't see you as a menace," Hans corrected.

"You do realize I just killed your general," Elsa asked, shocked at the nonchalant manner with which Hans spoke.

"No, you didn't," Hans replied as he rose from his chair. "A113 killed Weselton. You're not A113." Elsa didn't know how to respond. She _wasn't_ A113? Hans continued. "Did you give yourself a name?"

"Uh… Elsa…" Elsa replied nervously, unsure of where Hans was going with this.

"Fascinating. See, that's how I know you aren't the A113," Hans spoke in a warm tone. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Elsa admitted.

"That proves my theory even further!" Elsa could tell Hans what excited, about what she had no idea. "I had hypothesized that it could happen, turns out I was right," Hans was talking more to himself than Elsa at this point.

"Care to elaborate?" Elsa interjected.

"Oh, sorry," Hans replied. "I had speculated that our gene therapy in the area of personally might only repress, not delete."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa was beginning to get annoyed. What did Anna see in this guy?

"What I'm saying is that 'Elsa' is your real personality. 'A113' is warrior we put inside you. She still seems to come out when you get angry or stressed," Hans explained.

_The general. The helicopter._

The times when she felt no control over her actions now made sense. _She_ wasn't controlling them, A113 was. There were still several questions Elsa needed the answer to.

"Why did you kill me then if you thought I could still be a real person?" Elsa questioned with a twinge of anger in her voice.

"I had no proof. Plus we didn't know how to bring that personality out if it was there," he replied calmly. "Ironically lethal injection did that for us." Elsa was struggling to control her anger. How could he just talk about her own death like it was no big deal? She needed to ask the most important question while she still had time.

"Why were you trying to sell my DNA?" she barked as she grabbed his collar. Hans' face turned to one of pure shock.

"Who told you that?" he questioned, disbelief apparent in his voice.

"General Weselton," Elsa lied, hoping her bluff would convince Hans to confess. "He told me that the both of you planned to sell A113 DNA to the enemy."

"He was lying then!" Hans nearly shouted back. "I never would have jeopardized this company like that! My father worked too hard for it. I even shut down the A113 program for the sake of the company."

"You liar! I _saw_ you plotting with him!" Elsa yelled, feeling her control start to slip.

"I swear I did not!" Hans yelled back. Elsa felt the temperature begin to drop around her. It took all of her strength to push herself away from Hans.

_I am not going to be responsible for anyone else's death._

Elsa was on the verge of hyperventilating, trying with all of her might to reign in her anger. She collapsed to her knees, a tear beginning to form in her eye.

"I'm a monster. I'm a monster. I'm a monster," she repeated over and over under her breath. A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her daze. She looked up to see Hans standing over her, holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

"Elsa, there's something I need to tell you, something I should have said to you years ago." His expression was solemn.

"I'm listening," Elsa replied, as he pulled her to her feet.


	10. Boredom

"I'm sorry, Elsa."

Elsa stood in silence for several seconds, letting the words sink in. Hans continued.

"I'm sorry for what this company did to you, sorry that we took your life away. I know nothing can make it up to you, but please forgive me." The sincerity in Hans' voice took Elsa off guard. She was still convinced this man had tried to sell her to the enemy, but now he seemed so remorseful. Elsa opened her mouth to accept the apology.

The concussive report of the gunshot echoed in the small room. Elsa could feel the heat from the muzzle blast behind her and the wind generated by the bullet as it passed within an inch of her left ear. Elsa spun around in place to face her attacker, only to be stopped dead by the scene in front of her. Anna had slipped into the room unnoticed and now stood just inside the door, gun drawn. Smoke still drifted from the barrel. Elsa heard a thump behind her as Hans fell to the ground, a pool of blood beginning to form. Elsa's focus shot back to Anna.

"What the _hell_ are doing?!" she screamed.

"Well, you weren't gonna do it," Anna countered. Elsa noticed something different in her voice.

"Did you want me to kill him?" Elsa shot back, feeling panic start to rise.

"Not at first," Anna responded flatly, "but when I realized that you had no memory, the cruel irony of it was too good to pass up."

"What irony was that?" Elsa asked, still trying to wrap her brain around what was happening.

"That he would be destroyed by his life's work. But then he started apologizing and talking about _feelings_. I knew you wouldn't do it." Anna answered nonchalantly. Elsa was starting to get an idea of what happened.

"You… you _used_ me?" Elsa questioned.

"Of course. Ya know, for some kind of super-spy, you are far too trusting." Anna talked as if she was addressing a child. Elsa rushed forward and grabbed Anna by the neck, tears starting to form in her eyes

"Was _anything_ you told me the truth?" she yelled. Anna made an exaggerated show of thinking.

"Mmmmmm… My name _is _Anna," she replied with was coy smile and a light chuckle. Elsa resisted the urge to choke the girl right then and let go of her.

"What was your plan then? After he's dead, then what?" Elsa demanded, still reeling from the shock of Anna's sudden transformation.

"That's the beauty of it, Elsa." Anna was far too excited. "All I have to do now it sit back and watch this company destroy itself."

"Wha… What does the company have to do with anything?" Elsa asked, suddenly confused.

"Well, ya know, a job as an aid in _unbelievably _boring," Anna explained. "So, one day I just kinda asked myself 'I wonder if I could tear down a company.' So I did." Elsa stared at the younger girl with disbelief.

"So… So you did all of this just _on a whim_?!" Elsa felt anger boil inside her. "What did _I _have to do with it?"

"Ah, yeah… you were the little hiccup," Anna sighed. "See, I had this whole plan to frame Weselton for espionage. Ya know, selling weapons to the enemy and all that. It would totally discredit all of E.L.S.A.'s work."

_You were the redhead with Weselton, not Hans._

"So, did he do anything wrong?" Elsa interjected, gesturing to the body behind the desk.

"Oh, no. Maybe just a little too obsessed with his research. But that's not important, pay attention," Anna sounded angry that Elsa interrupted her story. "See, I made the mistake of working with Weselton the same day they ran A113 integration trials. Ya know, see if you could be around other people without just killing all of them. You were allowed to just roam the facility. To be honest, you were really creepy, no emotions at all." Anna shuddered as she said spoke. "Anyway, you walked in our little meeting. You had seen too much and I needed to make sure you couldn't incriminate me, so I convinced Hans to kill the program."

"Hold on, wasn't I the result his father's life work or something? How did you make him shut down the program?" Anna gave Elsa a look as if the answer was obvious. The younger girl moved forward seductively.

"Oh, please. If you know what people want, you can get them to do _anything_." Her voice was now soft and provocative now as she continued to approach Elsa. Anna was a chameleon of personalities. She quickly reverted back to her controlled voice. "It works on anyone. Weselton wanted power and money, so I promised him seventy-five percent of the price if he helped me sell your DNA. It even worked on you. You just wanted someone to be on your side, I gave you that and now look at where we are." Anna spoke very matter-of-factly. Elsa's brain was reeling.

"Do you know how I survived?" Elsa decided to get as much information out of this girl as possible.

"No idea. They shot you full of enough barbiturates to kill a man ten times over. All it did to you was stop your heart for a few minutes and wipe your memory. You certainly didn't take dying well, though. It took, like, ten guys to hold you down to inject you. Heard a rumor that you killed three of 'em before they got you," Anna elaborated.

"Wait, how did you know I would kill Weselton?" Elsa asked.

"I didn't. I guessed you would, but I made sure I had my handgun back just in case. Luckily, I didn't need it," Anna replied.

"Hold on, it was my idea to come back here, not yours," Elsa countered.

"Educated guess. You didn't seem like the type of person to run away from the answers to your questions. I could see in your eye that you wanted to go back all along. It was only a matter of time," she answered calmly.

"So, why are you telling me all this?" Elsa inquired.

"Weren't you listening?!" Anna abruptly became incredibly angry. "I doesn't matter if I tell you this or not. You can't stop it!"

"But I can tell people the truth!" Elsa shouted back, anger growing in her as well.

"Do you want me to change that?" Anna asked as she pointed her pistol in Elsa's direction. Tense seconds ticked by as each waited for the other to make the first move. Anna suddenly smiled and let out a small laugh. She lowered the gun before dropping it to the floor. "Oh… I couldn't shoot you. I don't even know if bullets _can_ kill you." Anna slowly walked forward as she talked. "Plus, who'd want to hurt that pretty face?" Elsa felt paralyzed as Anna drew her face within inches of Elsa's.

"What are you doin…" Elsa's question was cut off by Anna's lips. Elsa was far too shocked by the sudden turn of events to move for several seconds before she came to her senses. In one motion, Elsa broke free of Anna's kiss and spun the younger girl around into a headlock, continuing to fight the rage boiling in her heart toward Anna.

"Ya know something?" Anna gasped through Elsa's grasp. "I haven't had this much fun in years."

_Let it go._

In one moment, Elsa let her anger go. She didn't try to hold it back. She let her arms give into the instinct that had been drilled into them over the years. One swift jerk of her arms caused Anna's body to immediately go limp. Elsa let the girl slip from her arms onto the floor with a thud. Elsa herself fell to her knees, tears staining her cheeks.

_Oh, God, what have I done?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Turns out I did have some time to write after all! Please review and let me know if anyone saw that coming.


	11. Hiding

**Author's Note:** The story's starting to finish up now, but please review!

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER:**

_E.L.S.A. was shut down. Investigations into the triple homicide yielded no evidence as to who the perpetrator was, but yielded mountains of evidence against the company. Evidence of espionage and illegal human genetic testing forced government officials to disband the company and severe all links between E.L.S.A. and the Department of Defense. _

_What perturbed most investigators was how the murders were carried out. Two seemed straightforward. The female victim was identified by her ID card as nineteen-year-old Anna Bell, who had worked for E.L.S.A. less than a year as an office aid. The official cause of death on the autopsy report was blunt force trauma to the neck, causing a fracture. The younger male victim was the company's CEO, twenty-one-year-old Hans Fontana, who was killed by a single gunshot wound to the chest. He had only been the CEO since his father's death a year-and-a-half earlier. _

_The murder weapon was left behind at the crime scene, but yielded no hard evidence either. Anna's fingerprints were on the weapon, but she had the holster, so that was expected. The second set of fingerprints on the gun did not match any database, but could help prove guilt once a suspect was found. Those same fingerprints were found on the doorknob and the safe under the desk, which was now empty. _

_The third victim, however, was far less straightforward. Fifty-eight-year-old Alan Weselton, a general with the army, seemed to have frozen to death. What was puzzling was the lack of any agent that could have frozen him that quickly, like liquid nitrogen. It seemed like normal ice was his downfall. _

_There were other seemingly random acts of vandalism throughout the compound as well. Someone had apparently broken into the server room and knocked out the guards, who were able to give no description. All of the hard drives that contained the security camera footage were either smashed on the floor or suffered irreversible ice damage. Another office saw several filing cabinets set ablaze by a match. From the remnants, investigators found that nearly all the paperwork referred to a "Project A113," but the files were far too damaged to find out what A113 was. _

_The unofficial consensus among investigators was that they would never find the person or persons who did this. _

She laid on a simple cot in a simple room. It was all she could afford with the money she stole from the safe. The total sum was close to $10,000, but the cost of rent mixed with the cost of food meant that that would not last forever, but Elsa was too afraid to get a job. She didn't technically exist and was wanted for murder. She had no phone number, no social security number, no driver's license, and an address in a run-down part of town. She paid rent monthly in cash, never saying a word. She never talked to anyone.

She wanted no contact with the outside world. The world had caused her nothing but pain. It had taken away her life and turned her into a cold-blooded killer. It had killed her. Even when the world gave her a friend, it was all lies. Plus, if Elsa stayed away from the world, there would be no way she could hurt anyone ever again.

Her apartment was completely empty of furniture save a $20 cot she had purchased at Wal-Mart. No photographs decorated her white walls. Her blinds were always shut. No mail ever came to her door. Her neighbors rarely ever saw her. She had no computer, no TV. When she did eat, it was little more than dry cereal or maybe a sandwich. She was paler and skinnier than she had been before and her hair was unkempt.

She spent most of her time lying in bed, staring at the blank ceiling. The images of that day flashed through her mind and haunted her dreams. Anna's last words continuously ran through Elsa's mind.

_I haven't had this much fun in years._

Anna was having fun. She was having _fun_ manipulating those around her. She was having _fun_ lying to those how did care about her. She was having _fun_ while she was dying. Despite all that Anna had put her through, Elsa couldn't forgive herself. Anna was just a kid. She could have gotten help. Anna could have been saved, but Elsa took that opportunity away with one motion. Grief took away her appetite. Guilt took away her sleep.

On one of those sleepless nights Elsa laid awake staring at the ceiling. As she did her best to clear her mind, her ears were greeted with an unfamiliar sound: Tires on the pavement outside. She rose from her cot and walked out of the bedroom into the small living room. The light from a single pair of headlights shone around the corners of the blinds on her window. After several seconds, the lights turned off and Elsa heard the sound of a car door slamming shut. The sound of footsteps approaching her door was such a foreign sound to Elsa.

She walked to the door and looked through the peephole. She could see an old pickup truck parked just outside her house and a figure approaching. He walked up to the door and began to knock loudly. Cautiously, Elsa undid the chain lock and unlocked the deadbolt on her door. After a deep breath, Elsa opened the door.

_Well, I guess I deserve this._


	12. Starting Over

Elsa stood dumbfounded. It had to be a dream. That was only possible explanation to what she saw in front of her. But it felt too real; the sight she saw was too detailed to be a dream. The figure simply stood still just outside her door.

"Well, aren't you going to invite an old friend in out of the cold?"

_That voice. How?_

Anna stepped into the dark, empty living room. Elsa closed the door behind her, still trying to understand what was happening. Anna looked around at the blank room.

"Love what you did with the place, Els," she sarcastically stated. Elsa didn't reply. She blindly reached out to hit the light switch, keeping her eyes fixed on her guest. After several tries, she finally turned the lights on, nearly blinding herself in the process. Anna barely reacted to the sudden change in light, but just studied Elsa's weary face.

"Wow, Els, you really let yourself go," she expressed with a tone of concern in her voice. Elsa didn't buy it for a second.

"How are you here?" Elsa asked, shocked. "I _killed_ you."

"You were dead once too, remember? Yet here you are," Anna remained as nonchalant as ever.

"Yeah, but I'm a…" Elsa began.

"Did you think you were alone?" Anna shot back before Elsa could finish. Elsa took a second to process the information.

_Not alone?_

"What do you mean, I'm not…"

"You don't listen well, do you?" Anna cut her off again. Elsa looked at Anna inquiringly, unsure of what she was talking about. Anna continued. "Do you remember that Weselton called you a 'prototype'? What company would wait more than twenty-one years before moving on from the prototype stage?" Anna moved close to Elsa as she spoke. "I'll put this simply: you're the prototype, I'm the production model."

"But… but you were just an aid." Elsa was incredibly confused.

"My own type of integration trial," Anna explained. "See, you were you were the blunt force option and I was a little more refined. They wanted to see if I could blend into an environment. Ya know, be a spy. Only Hans and a few scientists knew who I really was."

"Wait, weren't you _dating_ Hans?" Elsa questioned.

"Yeah, well, I did say he was a little _obsessed _with his research," Anna replied. "So I played along like I was supposed to. But like I said, being an aid was _incredibly_ boring, so I decided have a little bit of fun. Ya know, they gave you no personality and I think they gave me too much." There was that insane girl Elsa remembered from the office.

"But shouldn't death remove the personality they gave you?" Elsa asked hopefully.

"A broken neck isn't the same as lethal injection, Els. Oh, on a side note, you should have seen the coroner's face when I woke up. It was priceless. Don't worry though, they still had a body to bury. Some forged autopsy papers later and I'm home free." Anna seemed far too proud of her escape.

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you here?" Elsa asked, getting anxious. Anna's presence gave Elsa an uneasy feeling. She still didn't trust the girl.

"Whoa, easy girl. One question at time." Anna replied, holding her hands up in mock defense. "I'm telling you this 'cause it's a cool story. And…" Anna had a look of defeat in her eyes. "And I need your help, Elsa." Elsa was taken aback by this request.

"There is no chance in hell that I will help you," Elsa almost felt anger that Anna would suggest it. "I don't trust you. You lied to me every step of the way. Why should I try you now? You're just a psychopath!" Elsa spat back.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Anna chastised while moving her finger back and forth. "_Sociopath_ is a nicer word."

_Wow, she really is crazy._

"And there is no reason to trust me," Anna continued. "I just ask that you do." Elsa mulled it over in her head for several seconds.

"OK, I'll give you one minute to talk. After that, leave," Elsa ordered.

"Calm down, Elsa," Anna replied, "OK, I have my own place now to, except mine actually _has_ some furniture. Ya know, a couch really wouldn't hurt..."

"Anna, stay focused!" Elsa could feel frustration rising.

"OK, gosh, Els, stop being so serious all the time," Anna shot back. "I was sitting in my apartment bored out of my mind, when suddenly the landline rings. I don't have a cell phone anymore; too easily tracked. Anyway, no one ever calls the landlines in this apartment anymore, but I pick up anyway. All I hear on the other end is breathing. Then a voice says, 'I know what you are,' then hangs up. So I decided to get some help from the one person I can trust."

"You trust me?" Elsa was shocked. "Wait, how did you know where I live?"

"Ah, look at the time," Anna quickly responded, "it's been a minute, time to go!" She waved for Elsa to follow her.

"Wait! I never said that I was going to help you!" Elsa replied.

"Ah, but I know you will." Anna shot back a coy smile before stretching out her arm. Within one second, one wall of Elsa's apartment was ablaze. Elsa tried to freeze it over, but the fire was too strong and spreading to rapidly.

"They discovered that fire is a little more useful than ice in a combat zone, Elsa." Anna was already getting back in the truck. Elsa stumbled out of the burning building, coughing. "Oh, don't worry, you didn't have anything in there of value anyway."

Elsa reluctantly climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OK, full disclosure here. I never really intended to bring Anna back and this was going to be the last chapter. However, nearly every review of the last chapter wanted to her to come back and, to be honest, I do have fun writing her insane character. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of Anna's reappearance and if you have any ideas of where the story could go cause I'm suffering from some major writer's block.


	13. Traffic Stop

**Author's Note:** OK, so I kind of know where the story's going from here, but updates will not be as often as they where before. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Elsa's eyes shot open. It was all just a dream. It _had_ to be a dream. Then she felt the crick in her neck before she pushed herself up in the seat and took in her environment. She was still in the cab of Anna's pickup truck. Elsa looked out the windows of the truck and could see that they were on a highway, but Elsa couldn't see any other vehicles on the road. The sun was high in the sky and it was just after 1 P.M. if the digital clock on the dashboard was accurate. The landscape was flat and barren and reminded Elsa of the desert outside the E.L.S.A. compound.

Anna sat in the driver's seat. It didn't look like she knew Anna was awake as she continued to stare straight forward with a determined look on her face. Elsa could see a spark of anger in her eyes and she was gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles where pure white.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked with sleepiness in her voice.

"Anywhere but here," Anna replied flatly. "They knew where I lived, so I assume they know where you lived to. I mean, I found you easily, what's stopping them?"

"How _did_ you know where I lived?" Elsa pressed, now fully awake.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Anna spat back without ever shifting her eyes from the road. Elsa let out a sigh of frustration at that answer. She glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Hey, Anna," she said, "where did you get this truck?"

"I carjacked some guy, why?" Anna replied casually.

"Would that person you carjacked be able to report that his car was stolen?" Elsa continued.

"No, I made sure of that. Why do you keep asking?" Anna was the one getting frustrated now.

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering why a police car would be tailing you," Elsa concluded.

"What the hell?" Anna finally took her eyes off the road and looked in her rearview mirror. "Where'd he come from?" Now she was angry.

"No idea, but he just turned his lights on," Elsa responded. Anna began to slow the truck down and pull to the side of the road. She was mumbling furiously to herself.

"I wasn't speeding. The tail lights are fine; I checked them. What the hell could he want?" She angrily slammed her hand against the steering wheel to emphasize her annoyance. Elsa looked out the back window to see that the police car had stopped about twenty yards behind them and the lone officer was opening his door. Anna continued to mumble incoherently to herself.

"Agh… I wish I still had my gun. It would this whole situation so much easier," she muttered.

"Don't you have fire?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really like using it. Guns are so much more fun," Anna shot back before continuing her internal rant. Elsa glanced behind them. The officer walked forward and was now almost to Anna's window. Anna immediately stopped mumbling, put on a smile, and rolled the window down.

"Howdy, is there somethin' I can help you with, of'cer?" Elsa almost had to stifle a laugh when Anna starting talking with a slight southern drawl in her voice.

"Yes there is, mam," the officer calmly replied. "Could you tell me if this is your vehicle?" Elsa knew immediately that they had been made. If Anna felt the same, she certainly didn't show it.

"No, sir. This is my mama's truck. She let me borrow it for a road trip with my friend here." She gestured to Elsa as she spoke.

"Could you tell me your name, mam," the officer barely acknowledged Elsa's presence.

"Jennifer Lee," Anna answered in a heartbeat, "and this is my best friend Elsa Menzel." The officer simply wrote their names in his notebook.

"Mam, may I see your driver's license?" he asked. When Anna turned away from him to "search" for her license, Elsa swore she saw the faintest trace of uncertainty in her eyes.

_You didn't think this through, did you?_

Before Anna could think of a way to talk herself out of the situation, Elsa saw the police officer move quickly and a flash of silver. It took Elsa several seconds to process the scene before her. The "officer" had jabbed what appeared to be hypodermic needle into Anna's neck while she was looking away. Anna was too stunned to react.

Elsa quickly unbuckled her seatbelt before ducking out of the passenger side door. The officer drew his firearm and blindly fired a round in her direction. She hit the dirt on the side of the road at the same time she heard the bullet wiz by her head. Using the truck as a momentary shield, Elsa hastily organized her thoughts.

_OK, I need to get that gun away from him._

Elsa popped up from her hiding spot to see the officer standing opposite her across the truck bed. She raised her arms and summoned a shard of ice that flew into the pistol, knocking it out of the officer's hands. With him temporarily stunned by her attack, Elsa lunged forward over the truck and tackled the man to the ground. After a short scuffle, Elsa managed to wrap her arm around his neck and squeezed until he lost consciousness. She released the officer and sat on the pavement, panting.

_Anna._

Elsa jumped up and leaned into the driver's side window. Anna hadn't moved since the encounter began. She sat in the driver's seat, holding her neck with her hand. She seemed completely unaware of what was going on around her and her breathing was shallow and ragged. Her eyes seemed grey and lifeless. Elsa grabbed Anna's shoulders and tried to shake her back to reality, but her only response was a light groan.

"Anna? Come on, Anna, wake up!" Elsa nearly screamed. She placed her fingers on Anna's neck, looking for a pulse. It was there, but it was incredibly weak. Anna suddenly doubled over in pain while clutching her heart. Elsa opened the driver's door and pulled Anna from the car onto the road. She had no idea what to do.

_What did he inject you with?_

Anna laid on the ground writhing in pain. Elsa tried to grab her arm to calm her down, but suddenly recoiled. Anna's skin was burning hot. It wasn't just warm, it literally felt like it was fire. Elsa sat helplessly next to the redhead as she flailed in pain for several seconds more. When Anna stopped moving, Elsa moved forward and gingerly touched her arm. She was still warm but no longer burning. Elsa placed her fingers on Anna's neck to see if she still had a pulse.

_Nothing._


	14. Trust

**Author's** **Note:** Please let me know what what you thought of this chapter. I love hearing your thoughts.

* * *

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5…_

Elsa counted silently to herself as she started CPR. She didn't necessarily know how to do it, but her hands worked on instinct alone. Anna had only passed out about ten seconds earlier, but it already felt like hours.

…_12, 13, 14, 15, 16…_

The adrenaline rush from the fight began to wear off only to be replaced by rising sense of panic. Anna _couldn't_ die; not again. She had already died in Elsa's arms once, and that had torn her apart for months. Elsa couldn't live with Anna's blood on her hands for a second time. Maybe it was selfishness that powered Elsa's arms to continue.

…_26, 27, 28, 29, 30._

She stopped the compressions and quickly focused on Anna's mouth. She squeezed Anna's nose shut and tilted her head back before attempting to breathe air back into Anna's lungs. One breath; nothing. Second breath; tongue? Elsa shot away from the figure on the pavement, eyes wide. Anna's eyes fluttered open as she began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is… what is _wrong _with you?!" Elsa yelled, flustered. "That wasn't funny!"

"They why am I laughing?" Anna replied though continued laughs. She pushed herself to a sitting position and rubbed her chest. "Wow, you've got a good arm there, Els."

"I… I thought you were dead!" Elsa shot back. Anna simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Neat little trick, huh?" she responded with a smile, "being able to stop my own heart momentary. It can come in handy when you're a spy."

"So… So was all that just an act?" Elsa sputtered out in disbelief.

"Uh, no. Whatever that jerk stuck me with was incredibly painful, not to mention trippy as hell," she rubbed her neck as she spoke. "Speaking of which…" Her voice trailed off as she slowly worked herself to her feet. Elsa could tell the redhead was still in pain, or at least sore, but she was doing her best to hide it. Anna walked over to the unconscious form of the officer lying several feet away. Anna bent down and picked the officer's handgun up from the ground. Before Elsa could react, Anna pointed the gun toward the man pulled the trigger. Elsa nearly tackled Anna to the ground less than a second after the gunshot.

"What are you doing? You can't just kill people, Anna!" Elsa yelled as she ripped the handgun from Anna's grasp.

"Oh, _now_ you tell me!" Anna sarcastically retorted. "He was just gonna follow us. Plus, need I remind you of a certain _general_ and a certain _me_? You're hands aren't clean either, Els." The words were like a knife into Elsa's heart.

"OK, I admit!" Elsa conceded, "I was wrong to kill you! Is that what you want? I'm sorry, OK?"

"Relax, Els, I don't care that you killed me. I'm just wondering when you decided to become all 'holier-than-thou' about it," Anna snapped back.

"From now on, though, nobody dies. Got it?" Elsa warned, ignoring Elsa's question. Anna rolled her eyes in response.

"OK, _your majesty_, I'll do my best. No promises though," Anna replied. She started to walk over to the now-empty police car. Elsa followed her, tucking the handgun in her belt. Anna opened the passenger side door and began to rummage through the glove compartment. Elsa opened the driver's side door and began to search the interior for anything useful.

After several seconds of looking, her eyes locked on a folded sheet of paper that was tucked in between the driver's seat and the center console. She carefully unfolded the paper and quickly glanced over it. The first thing Elsa noticed was the E.L.S.A. logo printed in the letterhead. That wasn't nearly as shocking as the content of the letter. It was orders. Skimming the words, several lines stood out in her mind.

_Intercept A113 and her companion…_

…_neutralize the contact…_

…_detain A113…_

_Signed,  
The Marshall._

Who was the Marshall? Was he the one who had called Anna? What was his connection to E.L.S.A.? The questions seemed to pile up in Elsa's mind. She glanced up at Anna, who still digging through the glove compartment and hadn't noticed Elsa's discovery.

_Wait a minute._

The paper ordered the officer to neutralize the contact. The officer had tried to kill Anna, was she the contact?

"Anna, care to explain this?" Elsa inquired as she held the paper in front of her. Anna grabbed the orders from Elsa's grasp and read through them quickly.

"That double-crossing SOB…" Anna whispered under her breath. Elsa quickly moved to the passenger door and forcefully pulled Anna from the car.

"So you're telling me you knew about this?" Elsa fought to keep her anger down as she stared into Anna's eyes. "What was your plan? You were gonna turn me in weren't you?" Anna's eyes shifted quickly from side to side, obviously uncomfortable.

"Of course not, Els," she began, but Elsa wasn't about to buy it. She quickly twisted Anna's wrist up to the point of nearly breaking it. Anna winced with pain. "OK! OK! Yes, I was going to hand you over! To be honest, I was really glad you fell asleep so fast in the car. I never had to lie about where we were going; you never asked."

"Why? Why were you going to do this to me _again_?" Elsa struggled to keep her voice below a scream as the frustration at her situation began to surface.

"You would not believe how much some people would be willing to pay for you. I had no money, Elsa. I can't keep a job, especially when I need to hide the fact I'm supposed to be dead," Anna explained. "Then, one day I get this call from this dude who called himself 'The Marshall'. He said that he knew what I was and he knew about you. He said he could get a new life and about half a million dollars for you." Elsa felt the feeling of betrayal and naivety well up within her. Why had she been so quick to trust Anna a second time? Maybe it was because Anna signified a second chance to right those mistakes she made six months ago. Anna hadn't changed at all though.

"He knew what you wanted, Anna. He made you do exactly what he wanted." Elsa hoped the irony of Anna's own words penetrated that thick skull of hers. "And just like you, he wasn't planning on following through on those promises." Elsa released the younger girl's arm and started walking back toward the pickup truck. Anna followed.

"Yeah, but he didn't kill me," Anna pointed out.

"Yeah, but he _tried_," Elsa reminded. "Maybe we're stronger than he realizes. Now, can you burn this truck? I don't want to get pulled over again because of this thing." Anna stepped forward and raised her arms. Seconds ticked by slowly and nothing happened. Anna retracted her hands stared at them with disbelief.

"What the hell? Why isn't this working?" she whispered. At that moment, Elsa noticed something that should have been painfully obvious minutes ago.

"Anna, your hair."

"What about my hair?" Anna shot back.

"Didn't it have a white streak in it before?" Anna grabbed one of the braids that draped over her shoulder and gasped at the sight of her solid red hair. Elsa could see panic in Anna's eyes for the first time.

"What did he do to me?" Anna almost whimpered. Elsa didn't buy the pity plea, but an explanation began to form in her head.

"He still neutralized you," she replied calmly. Anna looked up with an expression that let Elsa know Anna didn't understand. "It didn't kill you, but it looks like it still affected you."

"That double-crossing SOB!" Anna mumbled to herself again. Elsa could see the anger that replaced the panic in Anna's eyes.

"Do you know where the Marshall is?" Elsa asked.

"Pretty sure, why?" Anna replied, confused.

"Do you want to help me take down this son-of-a-bitch?" A coy smile spread across Anna's face.


	15. What I Want

**Author's**** Note:**Tell me what you think! Please review!

_It's so hot._

Elsa wiped sweat from her forehead as she continued to dig. The desert ground beneath her was far harder to break than she had originally anticipated. Anna tried to help, but there was only one shovel in the bed of the pickup truck and bare hands would do nothing against the crusted dirt. Elsa had been digging continuously for at least half-an-hour, but had accomplished nothing more than a six inch deep hole in the ground. At this rate, they would be stuck on the side of the road for hours before they could get rid of the evidence.

Elsa stood about fifteen yards off of the road attempting to dig a shallow grave for the officer that had attacked them. Lucky for her, this was a stretch of road that was lightly traveled and no other cars had passed them. Anna spent her time dismantling the "police" car. The car itself was a fake. The light bar attached by magnets and the police insignia were nothing more than stickers. In just ten minutes, Anna had removed all evidence that the car was ever anything other an old white sedan. With her job done, Elsa could tell Anna was now getting antsy. Elsa brought the shovel down again in another swing and barely broke the dirt. She glanced up to see Anna pacing quickly between the car and the truck, mumbling quietly to herself.

"Hey, Anna," Elsa called and held up the shovel. "You need something to do."

"Really?" Anna protested.

"Last time you got bored you killed your boyfriend and tore down a company. Dig," Elsa replied flatly. Plus, Elsa was just tired of digging. Anna continued to mumble, but still walked over to where Elsa stood and grabbed the shovel from her hand and began to stab it into the tough earth. Elsa sat down in the sand and rubbed her sore hands together.

"So, where exactly is the Marshall?" Elsa inquired as she shielded her eyes from the bright sun. Anna brought the shovel down once more and managed to lodge the blade about an inch into the ground.

"Well, I was supposed to deliver you to a warehouse about an hour down this road. Whether or not he's actually there remains to be seen. He's apparently not the most truthful guy," Anna responded.

"Now _that's_ the pot calling the kettle black," Elsa mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that," Anna shot back. "Anyway, it seems like a good place to start looking." She continued to loosen the dirt in their hole and really began to make some progress. "Do you have a plan for when we get there?"

"I have some ideas, but nothing concrete right now," Elsa admitted. It was hard to come up with a real plan when neither of them had any idea what they were up against. "We'll probably just have to wing it once we're there."

"Now that's what I like to hear." The excitement was audible in Anna's voice.

"Hold on a sec, I thought you liked scheming," Elsa pointed out.

"Don't get me wrong, Els, the whole espionage thing was fun and all, but it requires so much patience. This doesn't require that level of care. All we have to do here is walk in, kick some ass, tell them to leave us the hell alone, and just have some fun," she spoke through a wide grin.

"And no one dies, remember?" Elsa corrected.

"Sure." The speed with which Anna responded made Elsa uneasy. Anna went back to work on her hole, which was now about a foot and a half deep and wide enough to hide the body.

"Why do you want them to leave you alone? It seems like you enjoy this kind of stuff," Elsa asked.

"You saw the letterhead on those orders. E.L.S.A. still exists, or at least a faction of it does. Those people only want us for one reason: we're weapons. I don't know about you, but I don't want someone telling me what to do my whole life," Anna explained. Elsa hadn't really thought about that before. "Once they're gone, I can live my life the way I want to." She stabbed the shovel back into the ground again.

Elsa sat in silence for the next several minutes, her mind working through all the facts of her current predicament. One question started to haunt her. If E.L.S.A. wanted its weapons back, why did they want to kill Anna? Did they know that Anna was behind E.L.S.A.'s downfall?

"How do you want to live your life, Anna?" she asked, suddenly breaking the silence. Anna stopped digging and stood for a moment in thought.

"To be perfectly honest, Els, I have no idea. But like I said, it will be what I decide, not what someone else decides." Anna resumed digging. "What about you? What do you want your life to be?"

"I have no idea either." Elsa didn't say anything beyond that. About fifteen minutes later, Anna had dug deep enough for the hole to work. The two girls dragged the body and dropped it in the hole along with all of the remnants from the police car before covering it all over again. Elsa was certain this random area of disturbed dirt would be discovered eventually, but they had at least given themselves a few days head start. The two girls climbed into the sedan and continued down the road. Anna was once again driving as she knew the far better than Elsa did. About half-an-hour later, an idea suddenly formed in Elsa's brain.

"Anna, stop the car," she ordered.

"What, why? We're almost there!" Anna looked at Elsa, shocked.

"Just stop the car, I need a second to think." Anna slowed to a stop on the side of the road. Elsa sat still rubbing her temples, a plan slowly developing in her head.

"OK, what's so important?" Anna was obviously impatient.

"Do you still remember Kristoff's number?" Elsa asked.


	16. Hope

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating sooner. Mild writer's block combined with a busy work and school schedule meant that i couldn't find time to write. Anyway please review and let me know your thoughts on this!

* * *

Anna stared at Elsa incredulously for several seconds, registering the older girl's words. Anna's light blue eyes looked deep into Elsa's dark blue ones, looking for the motive behind Elsa's words. Elsa returned the gesture, noting how Anna reacted when the girl didn't have control over the turn of events.

"Well, do you?" Elsa repeated her question. Anna raised an eyebrow in response.

"Uh… Yeah I do," and replied. "Why?"

"We may need him. Whoever we're up against will be looking for two girls, not some random blond guy." Elsa explained. "Whether or not he actually agrees to help is another matter entirely, but the point still stands: we need help, and that Kristoff guy's the only one who's been willing to in the past." Elsa knew Anna couldn't argue with that logic, but the redhead still looked apprehensive about it.

"Ok, but I have one condition," Anna replied firmly. Elsa was taken aback by that response. "Under no circumstances do you tell him what I did or what I am." The intensity in Anna's eyes and voice as she spoke almost unnerved Elsa.

"Why? You never seemed like someone who cared about what other people think of you," Elsa shot back, still unready to trust a word that came out of the other girl's mouth.

"Just… just don't, OK?" was Anna's only response before she started the car once again. Anna spent the rest of the trip in complete silence apart from some unintelligible grumblings under her breath. Elsa spent most of the studying her. The mere mention of Kristoff solicited a reaction from the young girl that Elsa had never seen before. Elsa was still leery that Anna was bluffing again, but she had never seen the look of earnestness in anyone's eye before, let alone Anna.

_No, that's not possible._

Elsa tried to dismiss the idea nearly as soon as it popped into her mind. Anna couldn't really _care_ about anyone.

…_could she?_

The girl was a psychopath, so by definition that couldn't be the case.

_Maybe she's changing?_

Elsa doubted that was the case, but a voice deep in the recesses of her brain still held on to the hope that Anna could be saved.

_The injection._

Elsa had to suppress the smile on her face at the thought. Whatever had be injected into Anna had already undone her fire, maybe it had altered her personality as well. Elsa apparently had a blank personality due to the experiments, maybe Anna's psychopath exterior was just the result of gene enhancement. Since the injection had weakened her control of fire, it made sense in Elsa's mind that the gene that controlled her personality had been weakened as well, allowing a loving and caring girl to emerge.

It was, however, just one theory. Other voices in her brain fought back, reminding of Elsa of just how manipulative the small redhead could really be. Ever since the two had met, Anna had done everything in her power to make sure things work out in her favor, regardless of who she hurt in the process. Barely a single word had escaped her lips that didn't have some ulterior motive behind it. Elsa was still fighting with herself when the pair drove up to a small town. She recognized it immediately.

_Arendelle._

Elsa sunk low into the seat as they entered the town. The last time she was here, she had certainly caused some commotion. Her heart only became heavier when the passed a small monument to the helicopter crew that Elsa had ripped out of the sky.

"Anna, I can't be seen here," she whisper to her driver though there was no need to.

"Don't worry, Els, just stay in the car and you'll be fine. Do you happen to have any change on you?" the other girl replied casually.

"No, why?" Elsa responded quietly.

"Well, we'll need money for a payphone won't we? How else were you planning on calling Kristoff? You wouldn't happen to have a cell phone on you would you?" Anna seemed more frustrated than she had any right to be over Elsa's question. With an exasperated sigh, she leaned over to the glove compartment until she managed to find enough change for a phone call.

Anna open the driver's side door and walked over to an old payphone after slamming the door shut again. Elsa rolled down her window a crack to make sure she could hear what Anna said. Anna put the coins in the phone and dialed the number. She then waited impatiently for about five seconds before whoever was on the other end of the line answered.

"Uh, hey… Kristoff?" Anna's voice suddenly had a tone of insecurity and vulnerability in it.

_She's playing him._

Elsa mentally chastised herself for thinking Anna could really change. She reverted her attention back to her conversation.

"Hi. It's Anna. Yeah, I know it's been a long time. Hey, do you remember that town where we first met? Arendelle, yeah. How long would it take you to get here? Only half-an-hour? Great! Look I'm in Arendelle right now and I… I kinda need your help with something. No! No, I'm fine right now, but I do need your help. So… could you come over? Thank you!" With that, Anna hung up the phone. Elsa rolled her window back up as Anna got back in the car.

"There, he's on his way. Happy?" Anna had reverted back to her irritable mood.

"Yes I am. Thank you, Anna," Elsa replied in a way that she hoped would calm the girl down.

"Remember our agreement, Els," Anna warned, "Not. A. Word." Elsa only nodded in response.


	17. The Marshall

**Author's Note:** Sorry that it's been so long between chapters, my schedule's been pretty busy recently. Anyway, please review!

* * *

Kristoff looked exactly the same as when Elsa had last seen him, as if the six months between their meetings had never happened. They had decided to meet up about a mile outside of Arendelle to minimize the possibility of Elsa being recognized by any resident of the town. Kristoff pulled his beat up pickup to a stop along the side of the road next to the two girls and their sedan. As soon as he stepped out of the cab, Anna moved forward and wrapped her arms around the taller man's neck. Something about such a grandiose display of affection from Anna just felt false to Elsa, though she decided to keep an open mind.

Elsa herself decided to forgo a hug, but instead shook Kristoff's hand in greeting. Anna and Kristoff quickly caught up with each other, recapping what they had been doing for the past six months. Elsa doubted any of Anna's account was actually factual, but Elsa wouldn't know it from the details that left the redhead's mouth. Anna had extreme talent in the art of deception. Elsa soon realized that the pair would continue to talk for hours if she didn't intervene.

"Kristoff, we need your help," Elsa broke into their conversation flatly. Kristoff turned his attention from Anna to Elsa.

"Yeah, Anna had mentioned that before. What is it? Considering the mess you guys got me in last time I helped you, is it safe to assume this is not legal?" Kristoff inquired with a smirk on his face.

"What we're going to probably isn't legal, we just need you to get us there," Elsa explained. "If you don't want to help us past that, I will not look down on you." Kristoff contemplated Elsa's words for several moments. Elsa noted that Kristoff glanced at Anna more than once during his deliberations.

_Poor soul. He likes her. It's gonna get him killed._

"OK, I'll help you," Kristoff finally said. He looked at Anna. "I'll help you as long as you need me." Anna let out a squeal of joy at his response. Elsa had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at Anna's over-the-top response. Kristoff turned his attention back to Elsa. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Well, to be honest, Kristoff, we don't really have a plan, but there's a warehouse about a mile out of town. There's someone there who knows about…" Elsa bit her lip to avoid using the word "us" in reference to Anna, "Uh, me. They know about me and they've already tried to kill me once. I got Anna's help and we're going to take them down." Kristoff eyed Elsa incredulously.

"Why do you need me then?" he asked.

"Well, they know what we look like and they'll be looking for us and our car. You're not even on their radar. They probably won't let you into the warehouse or anything, but you can buy us precious seconds to get past any guards. Plus, any extra hands once we're inside will be helpful." Elsa half expected Kristoff to back out after Elsa's _optimistic_ summary of the situation. Kristoff simply looked at Anna one more time.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Elsa almost hoped he had backed out. She couldn't guarantee his safety, but still didn't want him to get hurt, at least not on her account. But she knew that he had made up his mind. The trio climbed into the cab of Kristoff's pickup and began to drive toward to old warehouse. When they got close, Elsa and Anna got out of the cab and climbed into the bed of the truck, covering themselves with a musty tarp for concealment. Another fifteen minutes ticked by until Elsa heard the brakes engage and voices talk to Kristoff outside.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to turn around and go back from wherever it was you came from," Elsa heard the guard say. "This is restricted area."

_Well, I guess we're in the right place._

Anna was the first to move. She was laying on the driver's side of the truck bed, so she was closer to the guard talking to Kristoff. In one flash of motion, the redhead leapt from the truck onto the back of the first guard while Elsa, who jumped to action a split second later, lunged forward toward the second guard before he could raise the alarm. Elsa wrapped her arm around his neck and squeezed until she felt the man fall unconscious. Anna still had her guard in a choke hold, though he was clearly unconscious already, but Anna still held her grip firm.

"Anna! Drop him!" Elsa commanded in a harsh whisper. Anna reluctantly loosened her grip as Elsa rushed to her side. "Remember who's watching," she whispered in Anna's ear, indicating the blonde man who was just stepping out of the truck. Kristoff let out a sigh of astonishment.

"Whoa, Anna, who taught you how to fight?" He whispered.

"No time for that," Elsa covered. "We need to move. Now." The entrance to the warehouse was only about fifteen yards from the checkpoint, so it took the trio mere seconds to get there. Elsa tried the handle on the large metal door. It was obviously locked. Elsa focused on the locking mechanism until the metal was turned brittle by ice. A combination of Elsa and Kristoff pulling at the lock was all that was needed to shatter the lock.

Elsa drew the officer's handgun and rushed through the open door, weapon raised. Elsa immediately realized something was very, very wrong. The large warehouse was completely empty. It was nothing more than an empty shell.

"Elsa!" Anna's scream for help came far too late. Elsa was already ten or so steps inside the warehouse while Anna and Kristoff were just feet within the doorway. Elsa turned around at the sound of Anna's voice to see both of her companions were already in custody. A stream of soldiers had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and now poured into the empty warehouse. Anna and Kristoff were both overpowered within seconds. Elsa was surrounded by at least one hundred armed soldiers, all had their weapons aimed directly at her. The silence that followed the cacophony of boots on the concrete was almost deafening. Elsa stood near the center of the warehouse, completely alone.

_Crap._

The silence was suddenly broken by the rhythmic sound of a slow clap. Many of the soldiers parted as a large man in a white suit stepped forward.

"Welcome, Elsa, nice to see you finally arrived."


	18. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:** This chapter luckily didn't take long to write. I'm pretty sure that there will only be one more chapter after this one, so review and let me know what you think of it!

* * *

"Ya know, I would have expected it to be a little more challenging to get you here, considering your reputation," the large man continued. "But no, you walked right into this. Kinda took the fun out of it, Elsa." Elsa eyed the man with suspicion, keeping her gun trained in his direction.

"Can I assume that I'm addressing the Marshall?" she asked.

"You may," the large man replied with a slight bow.

"You certainly have a flair for the dramatic, Marshall," Elsa stated, gesturing toward the large force of soldiers surrounding them.

"Oh, them? They're not here for you. They're here for her." On cue, all the gun barrels shifted from Elsa to the now-handcuffed Anna, who was still struggling. The moment she saw every gun in the building pointed at her head, she stopped wiggling and stood still, a bored expression on her features.

"Why do you need all these people just for her? She has no more power! Your hit man made sure of that!" Elsa spat back at the Marshall.

"Anna, what is she talking about?" Elsa heard Kristoff whisper to Anna.

"Shut him up, please?" the Marshall commanded. The soldier holding Kristoff's arms struck the man in the temple with the butt of his rifle, knocking Kristoff out cold. "Good, now that we won't have anyone interrupting us, we can get down to business. She's stronger than you give her credit for. Kill her." Elsa instinctively readied to defend herself, only to realize that no one was moving toward her, but one soldier moved toward Anna with a similar syringe that had nearly killed the girl before. Anna kept a bored expression on her face as the soldier approached.

"No! Stop!" Elsa yelled as she aimed her handgun at the Marshall's head. He looked Elsa square in the eye.

"Do you really think that killing me would stop them? She's caused you so much pain in the past, why should you care?" Elsa resented the smug expression on his face.

"Why do you want me?" Elsa decided not to grace the Marshall's taunt with an answer.

"Simple, I want my soldier back," he answered nonchalantly. "I was in charge of the A113 program back at E.L.S.A.. I will _not_ let my work die that easily."

"But _she's_ part of that program too! Why are you killing her?" Elsa shouted, her anger starting to grow.

"She's defective," was his response. "Her personality bugs gave her too much autonomy. You of all people know how much damage that caused. You, on the other hand, once we turn your personality control genes back on, will be the perfect soldier."

"Why do you think I would go with you?" Elsa shot back, keeping the gun on the Marshall's head.

"Because it's the only thing you'll be good for in this life," the Marshall muttered. Elsa lowered the handgun slightly.

"Wha… What do you mean by that?" Elsa stammered, suddenly taken aback.

"Do you know where you came from?" the Marshall replied. "You know human beings don't just appear out of nowhere, even someone as genetically modified as you." The blank look on Elsa's face told the Marshall she didn't know what he meant. "Your mother didn't want you, Elsa, so you were sold to us before your birth. Miss Anna has the same story. We gave you life, Elsa, the least you could do is come back and finish the project."

"Won't it take away my personality? My mind?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but it's a small price to pay considering the advancement in science you will result in," the Marshall explained. "Now get on with it!" He signaled the soldier with the needle to continue with his work.

"Wait!" Elsa spun the handgun around in the direction of the soldier. She turned her attention back to the Marshall. "Why do you need me? Can't you make another one?"

"See, if only it was that simple. You burned all the previous research during you little escape remember? You two are the only ones of your kind that will ever exist at this rate. With your help, Elsa, we can rebuild the data needed for this project. Now _kill her_!" he shouted at the soldier one last time. Elsa only had seconds to think of her next move.

_It's the only option left, isn't it?_

Elsa let out a small sigh as she raised the handgun to her temple.

"Wait! Stop!" Now it was the Marshall's turn to halt Anna's execution. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

"Simple. She dies; I die, along with all you _precious _research," Elsa spat back. "If being a pawn in someone else's fight is the only thing I can amount to in this life, I would rather die. It's not worth it to live if I know I can do more and I was responsible for her death. Let her go."

"I can't do that!" Elsa could hear the panic in the Marshall's voice. "She already knows far too much. For that matter…" his voice trailed off as her he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small device that looked like a smart phone. "For that matter, so does Mr. Bjorgman there."

_They did know about him._

Elsa guessed that "Mr. Bjorgman" was Kristoff, as she had never actually asked him what his last name was. "What is that?" she asked.

"It's Mr. Bjorgman's fate. One swipe of his fingerprint and any record of a "Kristoff Bjorgman" will be expunged from every database in the country, it will be as though he never existed. We normally use this to create new identities, but it can work in reverse," the Marshall explained.

"Finally." Elsa was shocked to hear Anna's voice break into the conversation. She turned toward the young girl just in time to catch a glimpse of a free Anna's fist connecting with her temple. In her last seconds of consciousness, Elsa heard the gunfire from nearly all of the soldiers commence all at once.


	19. Moving On

Her eyes fluttered open. She moved her hands to her head in a vain attempt to quell the pounding headache in her brain. She pushed herself into a sitting position and was shocked to hear a light metallic clanging sound. It took several seconds to realize the source of the sound. Elsa was covered with empty shell casings. The entire floor of warehouse was covered with them for that matter.

_What happened?_

After several more seconds, Elsa's mind finally understood what happened. The most obvious clue was the bodies. The soldiers who had been threatening Anna and Elsa were now strewn about the warehouse. Anna was nowhere to be seen.

_Did Anna do all this?_

It seemed to be the only possible explanation. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Kristoff appeared to be uninjured, but was still unconscious. His large frame moved up and down with each breath. Elsa slowly climbed to her feet. It wasn't long before she saw the Marshall. His white suit stood out in contrast to the black of the soldier's uniforms. Elsa cautiously approached him, but it was apparent that he was no longer alive. Elsa quickly rummaged through his pockets, but didn't find what she was looking for. Honestly, she didn't expect to find it anyway. The fingerprint device was gone.

_That's all she wanted._

Anna wanted to start a new life, one she could control. She needed a new identity to do that. She must have heard about the device somehow but needed bait to draw the Marshall out. Elsa suddenly realized that's all she was to Anna. But how could that petite redhead possibly overpower nearly one hundred armed guards? "She's stronger than you give her credit for." Isn't that what the Marshall had said? Elsa certainly wouldn't credit Anna of being _that_ strong.

That's when Elsa saw the helmet-mounted camera on one of the soldier's helmet. She rushed over to the body and began to hunt through the man's vest until she found an undamaged smart phone that she proceeded to hook up to the camera. The video was surprisingly good quality. She scrubbed through the video until she saw Anna move. There was no audio, but none was needed. Seconds after the Marshall produced the fingerprint device, Anna lunged forward. Her first move was to put Elsa out of commission.

_Well, I did say no one dies. I would have tried to intervene._

Elsa had to play the next minute of footage over three times before her eyes believed it was real. After knocking Elsa out, Anna progressed to grab Elsa's gun from her grasp. By this time, the soldiers began to open fire. Anna quickly moved to another area of the warehouse, deftly dodging incoming fire while simultaneously returning fire of her own. Moving from soldier to soldier she disarmed each one and used their rifle as her new weapon while using their bodies as a human shield. One minute. That's all it took before Anna had incapacitated every single soldier in the warehouse. Anna then left the frame of video, presumably to retrieve the device. When she reappeared, Anna did something unexpected. She stooped over Elsa's unconscious form and checked her pulse. Why did Anna care if she was still alive? Then the girl kissed Elsa on the cheek before exiting the warehouse.

_That again? Really?_

Elsa rubbed the remnants of lipstick off of her check as she walked over to Kristoff. With no small effort, she began to drag the large man out of the warehouse. Surprisingly, Anna did not steal his truck, so Elsa shoved the blonde man into the driver's seat.

_Well, he'll have a hell of a story to share when he wakes up._

Elsa closed the door and looked around her, unsure of what to do now. She began to walk down the road.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Six Weeks Later:**

Elsa became a drifter, taking odd jobs here and there to raise a little money for food. She could go longer than most people could without food and she could sleep anywhere, but the life was becoming hard. One day as Elsa woke up in one of her usually alleys, she was surprised to find an envelope laying on her stomach. In fancy lettering on the front of the envelope it read, "_Ms. Elsa Winters."_ Winters? She never had a last name before. Elsa ripped the letter open.

The first thing she was the money. She quickly counted out at least $30,000 dollars all in $100 dollar bills. Next there was a driver's license with her photo and the name "Elsa Winters." Underneath the license was a social security card and a birth certificate. Elsa began to piece together what happened, but the handwritten letter in the envelope confirmed her suspicions.

_Hello, Ms. Winters._

_Like it? Seemed to fit you, ya know, with that whole ice thing. (Just a helpful reminder, don't use that in public. People will just think you're weird.) Feel free to use the money for whatever you want, just don't spend it anywhere where they can check serial numbers. Don't ask why, it's better if you don't know. Plausible deniability and all that. Now that you have IDs and stuff, you can actually get a job so you actually buy some furniture (imagine that!). Anyway, I look forward to never seeing you again._

_Anna_

_(P.S. Thanks for the last kiss. I know you were kinda unconscious for it, but it was still a nice way to say goodbye)_

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Anna didn't check her pulse, she scanned her fingerprint. She pushed herself to her feet and stuffed the wads of cash in one pocket and her new IDs into the other. As she started to walk out of the alley, Elsa swore she saw a flash of red hair at the far end of the alley as someone ducked out of her eyesight.

Elsa didn't have time to think about that now. She first bought new clothes and rented a motel room to clean herself up. She then set out immediately to find a job.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**One Year Later:**

Elsa pulled the car to a stop outside her apartment. As she climbed out of the driver's side door, she removed the red assistant manager's vest she was wearing and draped it over her arm. She had quickly found employment at a small local shop owned by a kind man by the name of Oaken. She simply started bagging groceries or stocking the shelves, but now she had finally had worked her way up to assistant manager of the whole store. She didn't make much money, but she didn't need much money to live comfortably. As she walked up to her apartment door, she noticed a small letter on her doorstep. Once inside, she sat on the couch and opened the package. Inside was a photograph of Anna on a street in some big city, Elsa wasn't sure which one. On the back was a handwritten note.

_Hey, love what you did with the place._

_-A_

Elsa set the photo on the kitchen table.

_Well, tomorrow I'll get a frame for it._

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that's the end of it. I hope you liked it and I would just like to thank everyone who followed, faved, and reviewed this. Hearing what you guys thought of my work and knowing that you were entertained by it made it worth it to continue. Thanks!


End file.
